<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moonlit Christmas by mymoonyandstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827719">A Moonlit Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars'>mymoonyandstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moonlit Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Holidays, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A daily, holiday themed prompt challenge of one shots to follow along with the Moonlit series. None of these one shots will be linear and will cover multiple Christmas holiday moments in time, including prequel moments for the series.</p><div class="center">
  <p>☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾</p>
</div><br/><b>Year One:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823701/chapters/49500332">A Window to the Past</a><br/><b>Year Two:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075381/chapters/52682827">Dark Tranquility</a><br/><b>Year Three:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729547/chapters/59779345">Daughter of the Moon</a><br/><b>Year Four:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216190/chapters/66482038">The Marauder's Child</a>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moonlit Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm being self indulgent with this whole challenge. Could I have done this without making it as a series tie-in? Yeah, of course. Did I decide to? Uh, nope.</p><p>Will I write another separate non-series set of fics? Yeah, maybe. We'll see.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>December 1979</strong>
</p><p>"I'm glad that you decided to push your newest mission off for another month, you know, to be home for the holiday this year. We all missed you last year when you left."</p><p>Remus lifted his tired gaze from his book to meet Sirius's silver eyes staring at him from across the couch. He stretched his arms high over his head, setting aside his book, and took a good look around the flat they shared. It was simple, but it was entirely theirs. It was also still completely devoid of any Christmas decorations. If it weren't for the calendar and the Christmas music playing lightly on the radio, Remus wouldn't even think the holiday was arriving at all. It didn't feel like Christmas.</p><p>"It's Emma's first Christmas," Remus said simply, closing his book. He stretched his legs out across the couch with a groan, dropping his feet into Sirius's lap. "I wasn't going to miss it."</p><p>"She'll be glad that you are home," Sirius said, rubbing Remus's feet with a soft smile.</p><p>"She's only going to be three months old," Remus laughed. "I doubt she even knows who I am."</p><p>Sirius frowned slightly at that, not commenting right away. "I think she does," Sirius replied. "Our little Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean is smart."</p><p>"Poor girl is never going to know her name at this rate," Remus laughed. "How many names is she up to now?"</p><p>"Fifteen, at least, but I lost count ages ago," Sirius said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Remus chuckled at the thought, closing his eyes as he listened to the music playing in the background. He was tempted to change the station, but Sirius humming along to Celestina Warbeck was soothing. As much as Sirius said he couldn't stand her Christmas broadcasts being played every year, he was a sucker for music. Remus could listen to Sirius hum all day, even if it involved listening to the same tune over and over again.</p><p>"I can't wait to spoil our little Pumpkin Pasty," Sirius said fondly.</p><p>Rather than answer, Remus hummed in response, turning himself so he could use the armrest to prop his head on his hand. The full moon had passed only a few days prior, and Sirius massaging his feet felt nice. Sirius knew how to soothe even the smallest of aches, and he could feel himself becoming sleepy. Even if it wasn't Emma's first Christmas, he still would have put off his mission for another month. He didn't relish the idea of living amongst werewolves during the upcoming harsh winter weather. Then again, no one even knew where he would be going for a few months. They never did.</p><p>"What do you think we should get Emma for Christmas?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Remus cracked an eye open and turned his head to look at Sirius curiously. A wide and delighted smile was on Sirius's face, eyes glittering. It was possible that Sirius was more excited over Emma's first Christmas than his sister was. The week before December, Sirius had already started to talk about the day. Remus was surprised that Sirius hadn't begun the process of decorating yet, considering his joy over the occasion.</p><p>"Padfoot, did you already forget the fact that she's only going to be <em>three </em>months old? I don't think that she needs too much."</p><p>"And your point, Moonpie?" Sirius asked. He turned his head towards the window, and his face lit up. Sirius gave Remus's feet a squeeze and pushed them off his lap, shushing him as he whined. "Come on, Moony. I think it might finally snow! Let's go take a walk."</p><p>Heaving an overdramatic sigh, Remus stood. He supposed he could indulge Sirius in his whim for an hour. They bundled up slowly, pulling on heavy coats, hats, gloves, and scarves. Sirius had no less than three scarves; Remus had at least five.</p><p>They walked in silence for a while, holding hands and grinning stupidly at each other as their breaths came out in puffs after quick kisses. The air smelled like snow, and the crisp, cold air certainly felt like snow, and Sirius was practically bouncing in excitement as they walked.</p><p>Remus mused over how much he actually enjoyed where they lived as they walked. The town where they lived was quiet, the streets lined with blocks of flats. Sirius had insisted they get the first place they see and was overjoyed that it was close enough to Godric's Hollow to see James and Lily. He was even more excited that it was close enough to Port Talbot so he could see Emma whenever he'd like.</p><p>"She's the <em>first Marauder child</em>," Sirius told him when Remus asked why he wanted to live close to his sister. "Of course, I want to be close!" Sirius's excitement only grew when he found out that James and Lily were expecting. "Just need two more, and then we've got all four of us covered! Although Emma can't be Moony <em>and </em>Padfoot, which means we need another for us!" Sirius exclaimed proudly. Remus had given up reminding Sirius that Emma wasn't their child, even though Sirius certainly acted like it.</p><p>"Now, what do we get Emma?" Sirius asked, throwing his arm around Remus's waist so he could be closer.</p><p>"I really have no idea what a three-month-old needs," Remus laughed, draping his arm over Sirius's shoulder. "She's not even going to remember it."</p><p>"Not the point, once again, darling! I think stuffed animals – lots of them. One for each of us," Sirius said excitedly. "She needs to know who the important men in her life are!"</p><p>"Because the first set wasn't enough?"</p><p>"I'm thinking <em>life-sized</em> versions of us! Ones that move! She loves that dragon that we got her."</p><p>"Oh," Remus said in surprise, "and you think Maggie is going to be happy about having a life-sized stag running through her house? I do not think that my sister will be thrilled about having more stuffed animals."</p><p>"Ah, it'll be fine," Sirius said, waving Remus's concerns off. "Do you think we should get Emma a dress? She would be adorable in a little Christmas dress – dressed in scarlet like the Gryffindor she'll be."</p><p>"She could also be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff," Remus said pointedly. "Or even a Slytherin. Might have to dress her in navy, gold, or emerald instead."</p><p>Sirius looked over at Remus, pressing a hand to his neck in offense. "Our little Chocolate Frog will <em>never </em>be a Slytherin! We'll have to disown her! We can't have a baby Marauder in Slytherin!"</p><p>Remus shrugged in response and smiled at Sirius. Sirius shot him a mock glare in response and then gasped, looking up at the sky.</p><p>"Moony, look," Sirius said, squeezing Remus tighter. "It's snowing."</p><p>"First snow of the reason," Remus commented, peering up at the grey sky.</p><p>"I think that means it'll be a good Christmas," Sirius smiled, stopping right where he was. "It means that Emma's going to have her first white Christmas, and we can play in the snow with her. Can you imagine making a little baby snowman? It'll be adorable." A content sigh escaped Sirius's lips, and he pulled Remus close. He pulled Remus's mouth to his and kissed him soundly. "It's starting to finally feel like Christmas," Sirius said when he pulled away.</p><p>"It's starting to feel like Christmas," Remus found himself agreeing. He pressed his lips to Sirius's once more and looked back up at the sky to take in the fluffy white snow falling. Remus supposed it finally did, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Prompt List</b>
</p><p>1. First Snowfall<br/>2. Christmas Surprise<br/>3. Ornaments<br/>4. Fireside Cuddles<br/>5. Decorating<br/>6. Christmas Carols<br/>7. Shopping<br/>8. Holiday Lights<br/>9. Peppermint<br/>10. Christmas Tree<br/>11. Snowman<br/>12. Gingerbread<br/>13. Snowed In<br/>14. Bows<br/>15. Mistletoe<br/>16. Jingle Bells<br/>17. Wrapping Gifts<br/>18. Naughty or Nice<br/>19. Christmas Market<br/>20. Searching for Hidden Gifts<br/>21. Letters to Santa<br/>22. Hot Chocolate<br/>23. Same Gifts<br/>24. Antlers<br/>25. Christmas Day<br/>26. Snowflakes<br/>27. Ice Skating<br/>28. Peace<br/>29. Snowball Fights<br/>30. Family<br/>31. New Year's Eve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the bathtub, waiting. She was wishing and hoping and praying for the pink potion in front of her to <em>not </em>change color. If it did, she had no idea what she was going to do.</p><p>She was carefree, to a fault. Easy going and relaxed in most everything she did. Margaret very rarely cared to know the consequences of her actions. That's not to say that she wasn't careful of other people's feelings; she was a Hufflepuff – how could she not care? But she lived life to its fullest. She knew what it looked like when someone stopped caring, and she didn't want to be that person. Her mother's cancer diagnosis had only driven that point home.</p><p>When she took advantage of the empty dorms during the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Margaret thought nothing of it. She had been dating Jude for a while; they had been friends for even longer. It wasn't even their first time together, but it was the first time they had slipped up. They thought nothing of it. They were young and in love, and nothing would happen to them.</p><p>At least, that was what Margaret thought.</p><p>She had visited her friend Agatha right at the beginning of the winter holiday. As most seventh year girls at Hogwarts do, they discussed their most recent romantic encounters. Margaret, admittedly, lived vicariously through Agatha but wasn't any less happy. Agatha made a joke about Margaret being pregnant just in time for Christmas. Margaret thought nothing of it at first, but the idea had embedded itself in her mind, and it was all she could think about. She wasn't on the potion, and she was due for her monthly visit, but it hadn't arrived yet. The very thought that she could be pregnant was terrifying. She needed to know and know right away.</p><p>That very night, when her parents went to bed and Remus finally closed his bedroom door, Margaret snuck into her father's office. She poured through every potion's book Lyall had, and the moment she found the one she was looking for, she ran right back to her room.</p><p>In the dead of night, Margaret worked quietly putting together the potion that would determine if she was pregnant or not. Her mother would have a fit if she knew that she was brewing potions in her room. As much as Hope had come to love magic, she didn't appreciate her children doing questionable things such as brewing potions in the house. But Margaret needed to know, and she was grateful that magic existed so she could find out so early. She was terrified to know.</p><p>She loved Jude and would gladly marry him if he asked. They were complete opposites, but they worked. Jude's studious nature meshed well with Margaret's happy-go-lucky viewpoint, and they enjoyed each other's company. But they were seventeen, preparing for the NEWTS, and Margaret had plans to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. She loved Quidditch and loved playing for her team, but that would all have to be on hold if she was pregnant.</p><p>If it turned out she was pregnant, she supposed she could work in the Ministry with her father, or even as a Healer. Or maybe she could help perfect the Wolfsbane Potion to help her brother. Slughorn always thought favorably of her, and she had ideas while the potion was in trials. Even though she didn't talk to Remus as often as she'd like, she loved her brother and didn't want to see him suffer anymore. He didn't ask to become a werewolf, saw how much it took out of him, and wanted to do what she could to help. Remus deserved better.</p><p>Margaret sucked in a sharp breath when the potion suddenly turned blue. Every possible panicked thought ran through her brain. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell her parents? <em>How was she going to tell Jude? </em>She had never discussed having a baby with Jude before, and she didn't even know if he <em>wanted </em>children.</p><p>She pressed a hand to her stomach, trying to process the fact that there was <em>a human </em>growing inside of her. It was barely there, only just starting to form, but it could be someone someday – another little Lupin to take on the world.</p><p>Could she do this? There was no way she could go through with it. She couldn't have a baby – she was only seventeen! She had to finish school and study and follow her dreams. She was too young to try and take care of a baby, and she genuinely had no idea if Jude would want to keep it.</p><p>But she knew someone who would.</p><p>Sirius had made an impassioned plea for her to become a surrogate for him and Remus in the future. They wanted children and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Margaret was one of the only people who knew that Sirius planned to propose to Remus on New Year's Eve. It could be perfect. Of course, it would mean extra steps to make Sirius be the baby's father, but it was okay. It was much earlier than they expected or planned for, but they were in the middle of a war, and the next day wasn't guaranteed. Knowing Sirius, he would be beyond delighted, and Margaret's decision was made. She doubted Jude wanted children right away, and Sirius was financially stable enough with his uncle's assistance. The baby she was going to have would go to Sirius and her brother – it would all work out well.</p><p>A nervous laugh escaped Margaret's lips as she rubbed her stomach. "You don't know it yet, little one, but you are going to have two dads who are going to love you very much," she whispered. She laughed again and shook her head at the thought of how excited Sirius would be, Remus she was unsure about. "And your one dad is going to spoil you like no tomorrow, and you are never going to want for anything. And you'll still have me because God knows you are going to need another girl around with those two."</p><p>Margaret worried her lip between her teeth as she picked up the closed vial on the floor and tucked it into her dressing gown's pocket. It scared her, but she would have to tell her mother first. She would know what to do and know exactly how to tell Sirius.</p><p>They were all going to have a Christmas surprise. Margaret just hoped that everyone would be excited by it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ornaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1980</strong>
</p><p>"Come on, Emma," Margaret laughed, "all you've got to do is press your hand to the ornament! We have a dozen to do!"</p><p>Margaret peered down at Emma, who gave her a stare that insisted that she was absolutely mental. Emma was more than happy to smear paint on everything except for the glass bauble that Margaret held in her hand.</p><p>"Llygad y dydd, <em>please</em>, just…right here," Margaret said, pointing to a spot on the ornament. She gently reached for Emma's hand, but Emma whined unhappily, smacking her hands into the different paints poured out on a plate. "Merlin and Morgana save me."</p><p>Margaret watched Emma for a few minutes, trying to figure out how she would convince Emma to press her hand to an ornament. She didn't want to force Emma to do it, but she really wanted to get Emma to decorate them. She wanted a matching bauble to go with the one they made the year prior with her handprint. Margaret looked thoughtfully at the paint and the glass bauble, watching as Emma smeared the paints on the plate around with her hands. There had to be a way to convince Emma to do what she wanted. A hum left Margaret's lips with a moment of sudden inspiration.</p><p>"Emma, love, how about this," Margaret said, moving the plate closer to Emma to play in. She held the glass bauble in front of Emma, twisting it so that Emma's attention was drawn to the clear ball. "How about you cover your hands in all the paint that you want, and then color the ornament how you want?" Margaret was never sure just how much Emma understood, but she would be damned if she didn't try.</p><p>Emma seemed to consider it for a moment, her inquisitive green eyes meeting Margaret's as she tried to understand. Suddenly, a shriek of pure delight escaped Emma as she slammed her hands back into the paint and grabbed onto the glass ball in front of her.</p><p>It was a trick, but a clever one as Margaret pulled the ornament out of Emma's hands to replace it with another. In no time at all, the ornaments were covered with Emma's handprints. They were the exact opposite of what Margaret was hoping for, but they were perfect. She couldn't wait to show Remus and Sirius. They were going to love them so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fireside Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1978</strong>
</p><p>Remus felt that there was something calming about sitting in front of the fireplace. The moment of relaxation only increased with Sirius at his side. He looked past Sirius to see James and Lily curled up together on the sofa, comfortable and happy. Just past them, Peter with Mary and Marlene. For just a small moment, there wasn’t a war. There was just an overwhelming sense of togetherness and family. Sirius looked at him curiously, an unasked question in his eyes, and Remus could only smile. Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’s lips, and he smiled back. All was well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1991</strong>
</p><p>Remus hated decorating for Christmas, as much as his mother tried to make it enjoyable for everyone. He hated the smells, hated the feeling of fluffy garland beneath his fingers and the prickles from the Christmas tree. The full moon being just before Christmas made Remus feel as though he was going to be grumpy but having Emma to celebrate with changed that.</p><p>She was such a good-natured child that he often forgot that even the simplest of things brought her great joy. Emma loved the prickly trees, loved the garland, and all of the smells associated with Christmas. She enjoyed peppermint, the smell of fresh pine, the warmth of freshly made hot chocolate. Most of all, she loved the lights, wanting to cover the Christmas tree in the long strands of multi-colored bulbs.</p><p>Emma was excited that she was given the ability to decorate however she pleased, giving out instructions of where she felt things should go. Remus found himself impressed at her eye for decorating and was happy to follow her lead. Her smile was worth it.</p><p>In years past, when Lyall suggested putting together popcorn garland, Remus would have complained. Instead, Remus sat down on the couch next to Emma and showed her how to string a needle and thread and make the garland without poking herself with the needle. She was attentive and observed him closely, giving him a sheepish grin when he passed the needle and thread to her.</p><p>"Like this?" she asked quietly, carefully poking a piece of popcorn with the needle.</p><p>"Just like that," Remus said. "Think you can handle that one, and I'll start another?"</p><p>Emma gave Remus a wide smile in response, and Remus looked over at his father with a grin. Remus carefully strung together another needle and thread to start another strand of popcorn garland, listening to Emma's happy chatter. Maybe decorating wasn't as bad as he remembered. He already couldn't wait until next year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas Carols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1992</strong>
</p><p>Taking Emma to a Christmas market was one of the better ideas that Lyall had ever had. Remus was unsure of it, worried about Emma getting lost, but she never strayed far. As long as he could keep a close eye on her, he didn't mind her running around.</p><p>Emma suddenly came across a group of Christmas carolers, and within moments she ran back, grabbing onto his hand to pull him over. Remus let out an exasperated sigh but couldn't stop himself from looking at Emma fondly as she bounced excitedly on her toes.</p><p>"We should do this again next year!" Emma said brightly, her face lighting up with an idea. "Maybe we should sing next year!"</p><p>Remus tugged Emma to stand in front of him so he could hug her from behind. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Absolutely not," he said, chuckling at her giggles.</p><p>"Fine then, <em>I'll </em>sing next year," Emma said, tipping her head up to look at him with glittering eyes. She shared a delighted smile with him and leaned back against him, turning her attention back to the carolers, happy to listen to them sing.</p><p>Remus knew he would be hearing Jingle Bells for the next two weeks, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was that Emma was happy, and for a moment, so was he.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1978</strong>
</p><p>"Maggie, it has to be the <em>perfect </em>ring," Sirius said, frowning as he looked through the glass of the jewelry counter.</p><p>Margaret stared at Sirius with a bemused smile. "Sirius, my brother is not a woman in case you're forgetting," she said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I know, I know, but it has to be <em>perfect</em>," Sirius said, waving Margaret off. "It's my Moonbeam, my Moonpie – he can't just have any old ring."</p><p>"Well, don't get him something in gold," Margaret sighed. "Get him something in silver."</p><p>"Silver?" Sirius asked, looking at Margaret with wide eyes. "Why silver?"</p><p>Margaret gave a small shrug. "Well, you know Remus," she said cryptically. "Hates most things, but he'll find it funny. You know, silver because it's meant to…"</p><p>Sirius's brows knit together with his confusion before understanding took over his face. "It's a wonder you're not one of us, Maggie," Sirius said with a lopsided grin. "What would I do without you?"</p><p>"Well," Margaret laughed nervously. "Will you be all right for a mo'? I want to go look at a few things."</p><p>"Yes, go – I'll be a while," Sirius said, waving his hand again and turning his head back towards the rings, tongue sticking out between his teeth.</p><p>"Bloody hell," she muttered, shaking her head. Margaret had no idea how Sirius managed to get her out of the house just before Christmas, but she didn't mind. She still hadn't told anyone other than her mother that she was pregnant yet, and it would be a good time to finally tell Sirius. Hope was absolutely over the moon, just like Margaret thought she'd be, and she was the one who suggested buying the baby their first outfit. It would be a sneaky little way of telling Sirius and would give them all a jump start on things they would need. Hope was worried that it was far too early to tell anyone, but Margaret was hopeful – it was a risk she was willing to take.</p><p>With a shaky breath, Margaret browsed through the aisles of the children's department, searching for the perfect outfit. She was tempted to buy one of the cute little Christmas dresses she found, but Margaret had no idea if the baby would be a girl. Margaret grimaced at the looks she was getting from older women as she walked through the clothes, but she tried to ignore them. They didn't know her story or why she was looking.</p><p>It took Margaret a few passes through the department before settling on a yellow, newborn bodysuit with the words "I love Daddy" on the front. It was the closest she would get to a neutral option, not wanting to get something for a boy or a girl just yet. She made her way back towards Sirius, not surprised to find he was still looking at rings.</p><p>"Still haven't found anything?" Margaret asked conversationally.</p><p>"No," Sirius said, frowning as he studied each ring. "They all look the same, but they're all so different." He looked over at what Margaret was holding in her arms, and his face twisted slightly. "What's that?"</p><p>"Oh," Margaret laughed, her face flushing slightly. "It's, er, a baby outfit."</p><p>"Who's having a baby?"</p><p>"Well, you know," Margaret said with a shrug. "Me…possibly."</p><p>Sirius snorted, turning back to the rings. "Is it mine?" Sirius asked, barking out a laugh in sheer amusement. When Margaret didn't respond, Sirius straightened up. "Daisy Mae?"</p><p>Margaret gave Sirius a sheepish grin, lifting the outfit and turning it out to show the words on the front. "Merry Christmas?" she offered, stomach fluttering with nerves as Sirius stared at her. His eyes darted from the outfit to Margaret's stomach over to the rings and then back to the outfit.</p><p>"It's…you're <em>pregnant</em>?" Sirius asked, hand coming up to point at her stomach. "There's a <em>baby</em>? And it's –?"</p><p>"Yours and Remus's, if you were still planning on having children. I know with everything going on –"</p><p>"Of course we're still planning on children! You're serious?"</p><p>"No, <em>you're</em> Sirius, and I'm pregnant," Margaret snorted. She began to laugh as Sirius swept her into a hug. "This little one is all yours. I'm not ready for a baby, but if you two are…well, they're all yours. Mum already knows, and she's chuffed to bits."</p><p>Sirius let go of Margaret with a dumbfounded and thrilled look. He looked at the rings again, lost for words. "A <em>baby</em>," he finally spat out with a gleeful giggle. "Oh, Merlin. Mags, please help me pick out this bloody ring for Remus because I can't think at all."</p><p>Margaret smiled, looking into the counter, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she looked. She stabbed her finger onto the glass moments later. "This one," she said. "The silver one with the rough outside. It'll be perfect for Remus."</p><p>Sirius's smile grew wider, and he purchased the ring. With ring wrapped and bagged, he turned back to Margaret, bending down to talk to her belly. "Now, let's get you your future Christmas gifts, Princess," Sirius said excitedly. "You are going to be the best dressed little girl in the world with everything you could ever want. Oh, Merlin – <em>a baby</em>!"</p><p>"You don't even know that it's a girl yet!" Margaret laughed as Sirius grabbed her hand to pull her back towards the baby clothes.</p><p>"Yes, I do! And Emma's going to be an absolutely spoiled little thing," Sirius said over his shoulder.</p><p>"She already has a name?"</p><p>"She had a name before she was even really a thought. Certainly well before I ever even asked you to be our surrogate," Sirius grinned. "Little Emma Hope Lupin – sounds nice, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," Margaret laughed, "yes, I suppose it does."</p><p>Margaret sighed as Sirius let go of her hand when they made it to the baby clothes. Without a second thought, Sirius rushed off to find anything and everything he could find, picking up the tiniest dresses to show Margaret. It wasn't the shopping trip she expected to have, but she was glad that it was.</p><p>"I told you that you were going to be spoiled," Margaret said down to her stomach. "You are already so loved. Now we just have to hope that you're actually a girl and your Daddy isn't going to buy you a bunch of dresses that you'll have to wear anyway."</p><p>"I heard that, Daisy Mae! Emma is most definitely a girl, and she is going to look absolutely darling in all of the dresses I buy her!"</p><p>Margaret certainly hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holiday Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>a missing scene from Daughter of the Moon</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1993</strong>
</p><p>Remus peered across the table at Emma, his heart breaking at the hurt expression on her face. Christmas was not going the way she expected, and her disappointment and hurt from dinner was radiating from Emma's very being. Rather than going home, Remus decided they should head back to the castle instead. It was a little extra effort, but they were only going to leave early in the morning anyway. They sat quietly in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Dumbledore to have the Dementors moved temporarily. Emma was already shaky, and the Dementors wouldn't help.</p><p>The holiday so far had been an endless series of revelations for the both of them. He was glad that Emma was open with him and much more responsive, but he worried. Then again, Remus supposed that worrying was a natural state of fatherhood.</p><p>He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Emma was actually his. Remus still struggled to switch his mindset – the little girl he had known as his niece for nearly her entire life was his daughter? He was furious with Sirius, beyond livid with everyone who knew the truth and kept it from him. It changed so much. It was such a painful reminder that so much was held from him, and he had no idea how to make up for lost time.</p><p>Remus was beyond thrilled that Emma was his daughter, of course – he would never deny that. He still felt miserable that she suffered every month even though the potion from her adoption saved her life, but he loved that she looked like him. He loved that Emma was finally starting to feel comfortable in her own skin, and when she smiled, she was radiant. She had such a confidence he had never seen in her before. Knowing she was meant to look like Sirius as well made it easier for her to accept the parts of her that were still different. As long as she was happy, he was happy, but she was struggling at the moment, and it hurt him to see her so upset.</p><p>With a sigh, Remus got up and pulled his chair next to Emma's. She looked at him inquisitively, her brow furrowing slightly, and a slight smile crossed her face as he raised his arm. Emma slid her chair closer and leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I was thinking that when the 'Spooky Curtains' are moved, we could take our time heading back," Remus said softly, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when Emma grinned. "It's a bit chilly out, but it's not too windy. Thought we could look at the lights."</p><p>"I appreciate that you use my name for the Dementors," Emma grinned. "It's a perfect name for them. Floating spooky, vicious curtains." She sighed, closing her eyes and turning herself to nestle into his side. "You're like a furnace. I'm not too worried about being cold."</p><p>Remus hummed thoughtfully. "No, I suppose you wouldn't be too worried about that," he said. "Especially because I'll ask Rosmerta to whip you up a nice late-night Christmas hot chocolate."</p><p>"With peppermint?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And with marshmallows?"</p><p>"If you'd like."</p><p>"Maybe a bit of those fancy dark chocolate swirls that don't melt until the very end?"</p><p>"You have quite a few requests tonight, fy nghariad bach."</p><p>Emma looked up at Remus with a sheepish grin. "It's Christmas," she said, plastering on the most innocent expression that she could.</p><p>"So it is," Remus smiled, brushing his knuckles against Emma's cheek. They both turned their heads as a Phoenix feather materialized out of thin air in front of them. "Ah, that means our carriage is ready, and that means you have one hot chocolate heading your way. Any other requests before we head back? I know you didn't eat too much at dinner."</p><p>"Just a hot chocolate would be nice, thank you," Emma said. She grinned as Remus plucked the feather from the air and handed it to her. Emma studied it for a moment before shyly tucking it into her pocket. Remus knew that she would want to desperately start a Phoenix feather collection if her smile was of any indication.</p><p>"All right, then a hot chocolate for you, a very strong tea for me, and two bacon butties for a midnight snack," Remus said, standing up and giving Emma a wink before she could comment. He knew that she would say they could just have the house-elves make them, but her surprised smile was worth it.</p><p>Some days, Remus was grateful for magic, but other times he found it a nuisance. It was such a novel concept when he was a child, but the older he became, the less he found himself relying on it. However, he appreciated the benefit of a strong warming charm for their sandwiches to ward off the chilly night. He also enjoyed the additional charms added to the paper cups holding their drinks. They could leave their cups out all night in the snow if they wanted, and they would never get cold.</p><p>Emma happily kept her arm looped around his as they made their way to the gate, sipping her hot chocolate slowly. Each light framed window they passed brought an even bigger smile to Emma's face, and she oohed and aahed over the lighted trees. When she found a particular display she enjoyed, she would squeeze his arm, bouncing on her toes, her breath coming out in short puffs of air.</p><p>It wasn't much different than when Emma was small, and Remus was instantly brought back to Emma being pint-sized and carried in his arms. She was fascinated by the lights, mesmerized by the colors, and he was happy that time hadn't taken away such a simple joy from her.</p><p>"Do you know how much fun you were at Christmas as a baby?" Remus suddenly asked. "Not that you're not fun now, of course," he added at Emma's pout.</p><p>"No," she said, looking confused at first before a small smile crossed her face. "I was?"</p><p>"Oh, God yes," Remus said fondly. "You were such a happy little thing. Laughing at everything, wanting to play with everyone. But do you want to know what you loved most of all?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Remus made a vague gesture towards all the lighted displays. "All of this," he said. "The lights, the snow, the decorated trees. I think the entirety of the Christmas season was your favorite the very moment you could understand it."</p><p>"I think Christmas has always been my favorite time of year," Emma said quietly. "Even with…well, no point in thinking about it now." She looked up at Remus with a smile. "I think a part of me always remembered liking Christmas."</p><p>With a sigh, Emma lifted Remus's arm so she could tuck herself into his side and pull it around her shoulders. "Everything about Christmas reminds me of you, and I think it always did, so I never stopped loving the holiday. You're my favorite person," Emma said. "It's hard not to love the holiday when I get to celebrate it with the best father in the world."</p><p>Remus could easily argue that he wasn't the best father in the world by a longshot, but he chose to keep quiet. He had learned to pick and choose his battles, and it wasn't one worth having right then. Instead, he decided to follow Emma's lead and take in the lights as they made their way to their carriage. Perhaps Emma had a point – it was hard not to love the holiday when one got to celebrate it with their favorite person. Emma most definitely was his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>